survivor_hardcore_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
This is going to be a long season...
This is the premiere episode of Survivor: The Ultimate All-Stars Introduction "We are flying over The Amazons, Brazil a beutiful but dangerous place. Below us navigating through the waters of the river are 36 of the greatest contestants of the entire ORG history! They have been divided into four tribes of nine each. They have the no idea that there are actually four tribes. 36 people, 39 days, 1 survivor!" - Jeff Probst Story Day 1 Each tribe is rowing in a canoe through the Amazon as they near the meetng point. They have been told not to talk to each other until they arrive to the shore. "When I got inside that canoe I started looking for threats. I recognised Emma from my season together with Riley. If mea nd Emma team up we will kick ass and make everybody go home!" - Cass, Tabatinga "I'm clearly the villain of my tribe and as soon we started rowing everybody was clearly was concerned about me. They know my gameplay and they won't doubt in kicking me out as soon as I am considered weak. Why me? There are three winners on the boat!" - Alejandro, Amapá "People over here look pretty good! They are all strong players that made a decent game, except maybe Chandni. But they are also huge threats! I better get on their good side as soon as possible." - Ash, Brejatuba Amapá are the first tribe to reach the bank of the river where they are greated by Jeff. Jeff tells them to move to the left side and they see Diamantina arrive in their orange canoo. "As soon I saw the other tribe I wanted to start laughing until the sun setted! They have some of the weakest players ever! Ha! this is gonna be a piece of pie!" - Charlie, Amapá As soon as Diamantina walk to the opposite side of Amapá the next two canoes arrive with the members of Brejatuba and Tabatinga. "I need to learn to close my mouth." - Charlie, Amapá Jeff: 'Welcome All-Stars! As you may have noticed we have an extraordinary number of castaways this season. LP are you suprised? '''LP: '''I'm speechless at the moment... LP's eyes trail of to Taylor and he jsut turns his head to look at Hunter glarring daggers at him from the Tabatinga group. '''Jeff: '''Now let's get to the first challenge of the season, we are at the amazons, beutiful but deadly. So the best way to get used to it is with a treck! The four camps have been setted in four different locations. The first one haves a crate of rice, beans, wine and stuff that will be useful at the time of building a shelter waiting over it. Hidden inside that crate is a immunity idol, whoever grabs it first keeps it. On the second camp we placed a smaller crate of rice and some basic equipment to build the shelter. No idol for whoever gets there. In the third camp there is a bag of rice, nothing else. And lastly on the fourth beach there is absolutely nothing. You must follow the map and go to the camps in order. If you get first to a camp you stay there unless another tribe is already there. Jeff hands a map to each tribe togetehr with the team flag. '''Jeff: '''Behind those trees there is a pyramid of supplies. You may grab as many as you want, I recomend you not pick up way to many or you'll slow down. Survivors ready? Go! The castaways run towards the pile of supplies and grab heavy crates and huge jars of waters. They are soo lost in the jungle. Amapá and Tabatinga soon start to fight for the lead. At the end Emma tells her tribe to slow down and smiles. ''"Those guys aren't very bright, they will go faster but get tired before!" After half an hour Brejatuba has taken a path that somehow takes them to the lead roughly a kilometer infront. Diamantina is catching up with Tabatinga as Amapá continues jogging while Nathan, Alejandro, Charlie, Alfons and Cowboy carry the heavy supplies. "So I'm so hot with my fake boobs and a wig! I bet nobody knows Im really a guy... Im ready to create some he- AH!" -Kaitlyn, Diamantina Just as Kaitlyn was talking she tripped on a root and started rolling towards the water. Her tribe ignored her screams since they hated her. She fell on the water covered in bruises and cuts. The crocodiles start appearing as she screams and gets chopped to pieces by the crocodiles. Production starts making up a story of how she quit and tripped while wanting to go home. After two hours Diamantina is catching up Tabatinga. When they see each otehr Tabatinga's members yell at each other to run as Diamantina reaches them. They keep going like this until the first members of Diamantina enters the crowd of Tabatinga. Charley uses her leg to make Jake trip before yelling everybody to move their arses faster. Cass sees what Charley is intending and her Côte member, Tyson a hit with the walking stick she fancied. "Getting hit by Cass, not cool!" -Tyson, Diamantina Just as Tyson was about to punch Cass, Jeff arrives in a motor boat and yells everybody to stop. '''Jeff: EVERYBODY STOP! This is disgraceful! You acted like kids on the playground! I should just eject you all from the game right here, right now but that will take the fun of the 36 castaways. Tabatinga you started this, you will be staying for twenty minutes here without moving. Tyson you tried to attack Cass. You should also wait with Tabatinga, remember if you don't catch up with your tribe it will not be able to claim the beach they arrive. "What the serious fuck? I just tried to put that bitch on her place!" -Tyson, Diamantina Jeff: Diamantina continue your way! Diamantina rushes there way towards the forest as Kacey reaches her hand to the bag of apples Blaine dropped and continues her way. "You see it, you grab it" - Kacey, Diamantina Meanwhile another twist in the race happened. Amapá took a path that took them fifty metres infront of Brejatuba. "They where infront of us and we just glared at them while they got away!" - Ali, Brejatuba Ali yelled everybody to run and they started doing so. Amapá realized they had Brejatuba behind and started running despite being tired. At the end Brejatuda passed Amapá and lead the way once more. Just as Tabatinga and Tyson were allowed to walk again Brejatuba arrived the camp with Amapá behind. As everyone celebrated Chandni sneaked to the crate and grabbed the idol that layed ontop the crate. She placed it into her pocket and sneaked back to her tribe celebrating. "I was a pre-merge boot on Korea and many people hate me so I better get myself a life insurance." - Chandni, Brejatuba Amapá continued their way frustated and arrived to the second beach as Diamantina arrived to the Amapá camp. They all groaned seeing they had to atleast walk another 3 kilometres. What Tabatinga was doing could be considered bullying. They had created a chain as they jogged their way through the jungle blocking the way of Tyson. At the end Tyson himself got tired and fell behind. Diamantina waited on the third camp to see how Tabatinga arrived. Tyson was roughly 100 metres behind them and as soon Tabatinga stepped next to the bag of rice. Jeff: 'Tabatinga congratulations you just won over the beach. Diamantina continue your way. Tyson re-joined his tribe as they all continued their way clearly not in the mood. Some glared daggers at him as they continued making their way. ''"I loved that Tyson kid, he assured himself the first boot! Ha!" - Kacey, Diamantina "It sucks so much that we don't get nothing thanks to Tyson, if I had to vote somebody out it will be him right now..." - LP, Diamantina Brejatuba At the Brejatuba camp everybody started working. Bailey grabbed an axe and started chopping some nearby wood to make the shelter. The water of the camp was pretty much clear since it was setted next to a beach. This year the competiotn was being shot on the delta zone of the Amazon. DB and Ash started recollecting some palms to make the roof as Chandni and John started builting a strong structure. Brian and Dan joined Chandni and John building the shelter. Nobody was being left out as Ali and Henry started building a fire without making it. When they were tired they joined the rest of the tribe finsihing the shelter. By nightime they all had everything they needed. They pilled the food and the jars of water in a pyramid and went to sleep. Amapá Having three previous winners helped allot. Gerda, Charlie amd Alfons joined by Alejandro basicly took control over the shelter building. They got Taylor to join them as they dismissed everybody else to grab wood. "I smell an Alliance! They just showed everybody they had one!" - Isaac, Amapá "Those four worked since they reached the beach together and they asking me to join them on the shelter building was a great relief. They may want me for numbers!" - Taylor, Amapá '''Gerda: '''Ok with no more delay. Everybody here agrees to have an allaince? (everybody agrees) '''Alfons: So who should we vote out? Taylor: Alfons we jsut arrived... and you want to vote somebody... out? Alfons: Oh yeah it's jsut that... the treck felt like days... This is going to be a long season... Alejandro: Oh ! Look there comes Nathan. Charlie: Smile and wave baby... Nathan: Hey guys we found the water well but its pretty much dirty. We should try to build a fire right? Alfons: 'Sure, sure, sure, sure! I name you the official fire maker of the Amapá tribe! ''"What the serious is wrong with Alfons?!" - Taylor, Amapá By the end of the day Amapá has finsihed their shelter and snuggle and go to sleep. Tabatinga At Tabatinga everybody rushes as they builded the shelter. The shelter was clearly of bad quality and everybody was pissed at each other. Cass approached to Emma while they collected wood. '''Cass: Emma still on the career pack? Emma: Yup. Who are you thinking about? Cass: Hunter and Wesley? They will be good shields at tribal. Emma: Ok let's go before they suspect anything. Diamantina Diamantina was even worse than Tabatinga. They arrived while the sky was darkening and were forced to sleep without shelter. It was obvious people were pissed at Tyson. Some moving away from him, others telling him to go and himself (Sam). "Right now I'm the outcast of Diamantina. I better prove myself a strong player on the challenge or I'm going home." - Tyson, Diamantina Day 2 Diamantina All Diamantina members had a horrible night and they start building the shelter as soon all of them are awake. Tyson goes to gather some wood and when he lifts a long W-shaped fallen branch he sees a wooden statue. He quickly grabs it and reads the label next to it. It's the hidden immunity idol! He smiles and goes back to building the shelter. Now he was untouchable. "I just find out the idol! I would scream in joy but I could be heard..." - Tyson, Diamantina Amapá Amapá continue their god lifes but it's obvious a line has cut through the castaways. Lucas is obviously trying to find the idol but nobody cares as the majority alliance sits in the shelter laughing around. By the end of the day they hadn't done anything by when the night arrived. Day 3 Early in the morning all the castaways get called to a huge beach where one of those water villages are built. There are a total of 16 huts, each one is either green, orange, red or golden. Bridges run at different heights connecting them. Jeff: Welcome castaways to your first immunity challenge. Since there is a huge number of contestants two of the tribes will go to tribal. Ok here goes how the challenge will work, each tribe will go to the huts with their colour, in the one of the center we placed a flag of your tribe. You must protect your flag by knocking people off the bridges. If somebody manages to get to your flag and take it back to their hut that tribe will go to tribal. If a tribe looses all members since they have been knocked to the water, that tribe will go to tribal. The two tribes that win immunity may continue fighting for fire in the power of flint. Szymon: Jeff my tribe only has 8 people! Jeff: That is not my problem, you should have respected Kaitlyn then! Move to your huts. All the tribes get to their places, it is pretty clear some of the strategies, like Amapa's strategy of pairing up the strong with the sneaky ones. Taylor and Alfons stand in the bridge that leads to one of the Tabatinga huts. Ironicly Hunter is guarding the entrance. Ash and Chandni are apparently going to make a run towards the Diamantina hut. Jeff: Survivors ready? GO! Alfons and Taylor make their way to the red hut to find Hunter waiting. Alfons and Hunter grab each other and try to force each other off the bridge. Alfons looses the fight and is pushed to water. Jeff: Alfons is out! Taylor just stands in the bridge giving Hunter puppy eyes before walking to him and placing her hand on Hunter's chest. Taylor: Hunter... GET OUT OF MY WAY! And witht hat Taylor pushed Hunter to the water. Jeff: Hunter is out! Isaac and Sam have met each other in the middle of the bridge. They grab each other and push each other off. Isaac pushes Sam off by setting his feet behind his legs. Jeff: Sam is out! Alejandro and Gerda have made their way to the Brejatuba hut where Dan, Brian and John are waiting. Gerda throws herself against Dan pushing him of the plataform. Alejandro is grabbed by both Brian and John, they both start trying to drag Alejandro towards the edge but Gerda yells at ehr team for help and Lucas comes in aid with Bailey and DB coming for Brejatuba. This gives Emma and Cass a chance to sneak into the Brejatuba cabin where they duck behind a wall. Geda and Lucas pull John off Alejandro and throw him to the water. Alejandro manages to push Brian but at the last moment Brian grabs Gerda's wrist also forcing her to the water. Bailey grabs Lucas and pushes him to the water. Alejandro is then pushed to the water. Jeff: Dan, John, Brian, Gerda, Lucas and Alejandro are out! When DB and Bailey make their way towards their cabin they are tackled each by Emma and Cass and pushed to the water. Jeff: DB and Bailey are out! Brejatuba is down to four! As Emma and Cass make their way to the cabin with the flag they are garbbed by Ali and Ash. Ash: You shouldn't have done that.. Ali and Ash push Emma and Cass to the water. The thing is that Cass grabbed Ali's trunks making him fall to the water with her. Jeff: Emma and Cass are out! Ali is out! Brejatuba wake up before you loose everyone! The Brejatuba tribe wasn't the only one having problems. Amapa was being attacked by Diamantina, with only 5 members out and Taylor hidding on the Tabatinga cabin. Kacey and Blake were pulling Charlie from teh legs as he grabbed to a wall to not be pulled to a bridge. He suddenly had an idea and letted go falling to the water but also forcing Kacey and Blake to fall. Jeff: Kacey and Blake out! Charlie out! Amapa has four people left! Nathan and Jake started fighting over as they tried to push each other off but just then Taylor appeared from nowhere and pushed Jake off. LP looked at Taylor stunned. Taylor: LP, jump off. Now. LP nodded and stepped backwards falling to the water. After this Szymon grabbed taylor and also pushed her to the water. Orange has grabbed Amapa's flag while all this happened and was running down the bridge. He saw how Ash had also grabbed the flag for his own team and rushed behind her. Wesley had also grabbed Brejatuba's flag after pushing Chandni off, probably breaking Chandni's heart in the process. Henry had also grabbed Tabatinga's flag after hiding inside one of the huts until the fights went towards the other cabins. Now it was a race to see who got home before. Uli grabbed Henry by the wrist but Henry pushed Uli off. Tyson joined Orange chasing Ash. Ash grabbed some water with her hand and threw it at the bridge. When Orange and Tyson where about to enter the small huit they slipped off falling to the water. Riley finally caught Henry and grabbed the flag just as Wesley placed Brejatuba's flag inside his cabin. The fights haven't stopped yet as Nathan and isaac, the last two standing members for Amapa dealt with Blaine. Isaac was quickly jerked into the water. Amapa was out of the game. Now the only thing that had to be dealt was who got the flint. Ash placed Diamantina's flag inside her cabin seconds after. Jeff: Tabatinga and Diamantina win immunity! Tabatinga come here for the flint. Amapa, I have nothing for you. Same with Brehatuba. See you at tribal. With that Jeff handed the two statues to the winning teams and flint for Tabatinga. Each tribe heads back to their camp. Frustation in Amapa and Brejatuba since they will have to vote somebody out. Brejatuba At Brejatuba's camp Ash approaches Chandni and whispers to her. "Losing Immunity was frustating. The fact that I was the only one that worked over there made me really mad!" - Ash, Brejatuba Ash: You and me form an allaince ok? Chandni: '''Sure. Who else? '''Ash: '''DB and Bailey. Maybe Dan? '''Chandni: Sure, why not? Meanwhile Brian was doing some strategy himself. He approached Henry and Ali. Brian: Guys who should we vote? Ali: I don't know but Chandni did a lame job at the challenge and she isn't really strong. Henry: Agreed. Ok guys let's go to tribal now. Amapá At Amapá the winners allaince sat in the water as Alejandro tried to fish with a sharp bamboo listening every now and then giving his opinion. Charlie: I want Isaac gone! Gerda: '''Same here but think about it, he actually lasted a while over there. '''Alejandro: Maybe Cowboy? he didn't do much at camp or the challenges. Taylor: Sure! Alfons: It sucked so much I fell to the water first... Gerda: Get over it Alfons. i'm sure they won't vote for you. The sky darkned and Alejandro had managed to catch two fishes that they left in a bucket before going to tribal. Tribal Council Brejatuba At Tribal Council Brejatuba lit up their torches and were asked questions. Ash told everybody how she tried the best at the challenge and stuff. Then they were all sent to vote. "Hey Brian, you are strong but I heard your plan agains't me. I luckly got the idol. I'm really sorry. Bye" - Chandni, Brejatuba "Chandni you are a weak player. Everybody here did a descent job in their seasons. You don't deserve being with us." - Brian, Brejatuba After that Jeff went to tally the votes and came back. Jeff: If anybody haves the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it. Please say it now. Chandni: I do. Brian: What the... Jeff: 'Any vote against Chandni will not count. Chandni, doesn't count. Chandni, doesn't count. Brian, 1 vote Brian. Chandni, doesn't count. Brian, 2 votes Brian. Brian, 3 votes Brian. Chandni, doesn't count. Chandni, doesn't count. First person voted out of Survivor: The Ultimate All-Stars... Brian. Brian grab your torch. Brejatuba Voting Confessionals ''"Hey Brian, you are strong but I heard your plan agains't me. I luckly got the idol. I'm really sorry. Bye" - Chandni "Chandni you are a weak player. Everybody here did a descent job in their seasons. You don't deserve being with us." - Brian "Your work at the challenge was horrible, this tribe is for the strong. Bye bye Chandni" - Ali "Sorry Brian but plotting a plan against my allies is no good. You didn't do the best in the challenge anyways." - Ash "My allies are voting for you, so I am." - DB "Brian... This sucks but you must go." - Bailey "Chandni you are very nice and all that stuff but you didn't even make it to the merge. Sorry." - ''Henry ''"Chandni I hope everybody else votes for you since you are the weakest of all of us." - John "Hey Chandni, nobody talked to me about this. It's just a natural instinct, vote the weak so the strong survive." - Dan Final Words "It sucks, I tried to help this tribe but they didn't let me. Chandni is the weakest player of all of us! If she didn't have had that damn idol..." - Brian Amapá The entire tribe walks in. It's pretty obvious that they are all hangning with their allies. The winners allaince sitting together while all the others hang in the other side. They get up and go to vote. "Cowboy, you didn't socialise with us, we don't know you, we don't need you." - Alfons "Charlie you suck and I will vote you until I die." - Isaac '''Jeff: '''If anybody haves teh hidden immunity idol and wants to play it. Say it now. Nobody stands up. '''Jeff: First vote... Isaac. That's one vote Isaac Second vote... Cowboy. One Isaac. One Cowboy Cowboy. One Isaac. Two Cowboy. Charlie. One Isaac. Two Cowboy. One Charlie Cowboy. Three votes Cowboy. One Isaac and Charlie. Cowboy. Four votes Cowboy. One Isaac and Charlie. Second person voted out of Survivor: The Ultimate All-Stars... Cowboy. Grab your torch. Amapá Voting Confessionals "Cowboy, you didn't socialise with us, we don't know you, we don't need you." - Alfons "Charlie you suck and I will vote you until I die." - Isaac "Cowboy one of us had to go. It's you by the way." - Alejandro "Sorry Cowboy, it's gonna be you..." - Gerda "My allaince told me not to but I had enough of your " - Charlie "I must get in that Winner Alliance, so I'm gonna vote with them." - Lucas "Charlie I think you don't deserve to win again. You basicly threw yourself to the water." - Cowboy "Cowboy it had to be you. Sorry." - Taylor "Cowboy you didn't do your best on that chalelnge so I'm voting you off." - Nathan Final Words "I didn't do my best but I didn't let go to throw myself to the water... Like Charlie... Those guys are stupid." - Cowboy 'NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR...' The Amapá tribe starts war among themself Charlie: '''I hope you die slowly and in pain! '''Isaac: I'm just saying that winners don't deserve to win again! People like me and Taylor didn't have luck that is why we return! Taylor: Let me out of this! An intersting reward is offered. *gasps* And a twist is introduced...